Harry Potter and the War of Darkness
by The Future JKR
Summary: The continuation to HBP. Harry is 17 and has realized his destiny. The wizarding world depends on Harry or all will be doomed. It all comes down to a battle of Good vs. Evil....Harry vs. the Dark Lord. Warning: Lots of HBP Spoilers
1. From Past To Present

**Harry Potter & the War Of Darkness**

Don't worry this will be quick...

**Genre: **Action&Adventure/Humour/Romance

**Rating:** I would rate this T maybe...just for some crude humour, and romance. warning little children...there is guaranteed snogging...

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters, except aselect few (ieArtemis Cauldronburn and others)and some of the background plot, belong to me.They are strictly JKR's.The main plot and its situationsare mine though.

So here we go...on with the basic gist of the story... well, Harry is now close to 17 and is learning to cope with the recent death of Dumbledore. He has found his destiny and is now trying to fulfill it. I know that's not a lot but you'll understand thatI'll give away too much if you read it...Well, enjoy...hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter ONE**

**From Past To Present**

Harry woke up with a fright from the recurring nightmare he has been having for the entire summer. He wanted to cry so badly but he knew that is not what Dumbledore wanted him to do. Crying would not bring him back so why should he? Though he tried and tried, he could not grasp the fact that Dumbledore – the only man left who was even close to a father figure to him – was gone. He prayed that it was not real. He prayed that that fateful night never happened – the night that Snape, the wizard that Dumbledore entrusted his life, had killed him. Once Harry had thought of this, hate had enveloped his soul. He killed him… Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. Harry wanted to kill him. He knew that his soul would never rest until Snape was killed. If no one else would kill him, he knew he should. His mind, then, wandered to a faceless figure that has haunted his mind for the past six years. The same figure that had killed his parents and had chosen him, Harry, to kill. It was only two years ago that Dumbledore had told him about the fateful prophecy that would change his life forever. It stated that the entire wizarding world would never rest until the prophecy is fulfilled. The day was soon approaching. It would be a battle between good and evil. One of them was going to die. It was either Voldemort or he, Harry, who was going to die. A huge responsibility was given to him. He had to kill Voldemort or else the entire wizarding world was doomed for all eternity. Everyone was waiting for Harry. Will the madness ever end?

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

"H-H-Harry?" A small, timid voice called. "Uh...Mum w-wanted to know w-whether you want p-porridge or bac-c-con."

"I told once, you great prune, don't disturb me when I'm ASLEEP," Harry bellowed. The door slammed shut and Dudley Dursley's footsteps seemed to be running away. Harry smirked to himself. Ever since he came back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dursleys avoided Harry like the plague and frankly, he loved it. It was much better than the way they used to treat him. For the first eleven years of his life, Harry resided in a small cupboard under the stairs. That same year he found out that he was more special than he thought. He found out that he, Harry, was a wizard. He was not an ordinary wizard, either, for at the tender age of one, he defeated the darkest wizard in history, Voldemort. The next year, he became promoted to his putrid cousin Dudley's second bedroom. Now, he is currently in Dudley's first bedroom because the Dursleys feared him that much. Ever since Harry was a baby, the Dursleys treated him like a fly that they could not swat away. But now, since they found out about how powerful a wizard he could be by the age of seventeen, and about how they must take care of him up to that age, they are immensely frightened of him. Harry was used to people being frightened of him by now. In his 5th year at Hogwarts, everyone shunned and eluded him, including his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry, Ron and Hermione met approximately seven years ago on the Hogwarts Express. Ever since then, they became inseparable. Now and then, they all get into a spat and stop talking to each other but they end up being friends again. What Harry was wondering now was will it still be the _Inseparable Three_ later on? Ever since last year, the relationship between Ron and Hermione changed. They are now always awkward towards each other and they blush and stutter a lot when speaking with each other. Harry had an inkling as to what was going on but he did not want to reveal his thoughts out loud quite yet. Harry smiled to himself when he thought about his hunch. Of course it cannot be true? Surely it could not be true? Could it?

Harry's thoughts, then, wandered to Ronald's family. Ron had an exceptionally large family. In the wizarding world, they were considered paupers but in Harry's eyes, they were the wealthiest family in the whole world. The Weasley family consisted of the humblest of fathers, the sweetest and kindest of mothers and seven children: Bill came first, then Charlie, Percy, then Fred & George, the twins, Ronald and finally Ginny. All of them had red hair and freckles. Bill was the oldest and the best-looking. Mrs. Weasley thought he would look better if he cut his long hair and took out his shark-fang earring out. Harry thought that the fang was quite cool. Bill worked at Gringotts, the Wizards' Bank. He has not been able to go to work lately though because of what happened. Bill was considered gorgeous in women's standards but now his face was terminally scarred. Last year, during the Battle with the Death-Eaters, a werewolf bit him. Though this werewolf was not in his animal form, he wanted so much to stay a werewolf forever. Thus, resulting in Bill being scratched and bitten. Fortunately, since it was not a full moon, Bill was not transformed into one himself. But, changes were starting to occur with Bill's outside appearance. His nails were longer and more yellow and his teeth were sharper. He even started eating with as much etiquette as a pig who has been locked in a barn without food for days. Though his excellent physical traits were depleted, his attitude and personality were still the same.

What was more shocking than the fact that he got bitten by a werewolf was the fact that Fleur Delacour still stayed with him. Fleur was a gorgeous French girl with the most beautiful golden hair and the heavenliest of skin. There was no doubt that she was part Veela. A Veela is described by most men as a heavenly nymph. They have the ability to lure men into their clutches and make them do almost anything that they want. It was like a magnetic force field. They were tremendously powerful. Harry could see that so clearly because when he went to see the Quidditch World Cup at the tender age of fourteen. The game was Ireland versus Bulgaria. Ireland had leprechauns as their mascots and Bulgaria, Veelas. Once the Veelas came out, wizards started flying out of their seats and started believing that they could fly to the Veelas. Irish fans started cheering for Bulgaria. Men started attempting to descend off the stands to retrieve the Veelas over fifty feet below. The witches were the only sane ones left. They had to pull their masculine loved ones away and avert their eyes just so that they could remain safe. It was a scary yet memorable time. Harry could remember feeling lighter than air at that time. Fleur's grandmother was one of these majestic goddesses. Therefore, Fleur had a part of herself that could attract any man. With looks alone, she probably could, but with that little piece of her ancestry, men did not stand a chance against her. Bill and Fleur are engaged. Since Fleur is so superficial, all believed that she would leave Bill once she found out that he was not handsome anymore. But, she stayed and they are to be wed. After she did that, Mrs. Weasley finally accepted her.

Charlie Weasley loves Dragons – from baby Norwegian Ridgebacks to ferocious Hungarian Horntails. He works with them in Romania. In Harry's first year, Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper at Hogwarts, had a baby dragon. Charlie came all the way from Romania just to retrieve it. Charlie is also quite good-looking but his looks do not match how Bill used to look. Charlie is just another unique member of the Weasley family.

Percy Weasley is the third son of the Weasley family. He was definitely the most practical and the most serious of them all. He was Head Boy of Hogwarts his last year. He is now assistant to the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. He left the Weasley family for good in two years ago. Actually, the main reason that he left was because of Harry. In his fourth year, Harry saw the Dark Lord return and told everyone. The Minister for Magic at that time, Cornelius Fudge, refused to let him spread that around so as to not worry anyone. The papers in Harry's fifth year stated that he was just an incompetent, arrogant teenager who likes to lie for entertainment. That really burned Harry up. Anyway, Percy left his family and never spoke to them again because they supported Harry Potter. Even when Harry's name was cleared, Percy still refused to return home.

"It's probably because he is a stubborn little git," Harry thought to himself.

Fred and George were possibly the most hilarious people that Harry had ever met. They were always joking around. They loved to joke around so much that they own their own successful, prosperous joke shop. The name of it was _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. Harry could vaguely remember one of their first inventions. It was _Extendable Ears_ that allowed to listen to conversations you were banned from. Just last year, during the Dark time, when everyone started believing Harry, they invented _You-No-Poo_. Their slogan for it was, _Why worry about You-Know-Who, when you could have 'You-No-Poo,' the constipation sensation that's sweeping the nation_. It nearly killed Mrs. Weasley when she found out. She went hysterical and started saying things like: "What if any Death-Eaters see this? You'll be ashes before you can say 'Pumpkin Juice.'

Suddenly, a crack was heard from the other side of Harry's room.

"Harry!" Fred and George Apparated into Harry's room.

**

* * *

Hope you liked that... more to come...read on...**


	2. Apparating

**Ok...so this is where Fred and George come in and if one hasnt figured it out, Harry is of age and can soon apparate. (plz forgive me if my Harry Potter knowledge isnt accurate.)**

* * *

**Chapter TWO**

**Apparating **

Harry was ecstatic. "Hey! FRED! GEORGE! When did--" His mouth was sealed by George's palm.

"Sssh…we don't want anyone to know that we're here!" he said. "Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" George turned to Fred. Then, they both turned to Harry. They handed him a small, but heavy burlap bag.

"What's this?" Harry inquired.

"Hmmm...I don't know, Potter! Maybe, you should look inside," Fred said in a sarcastic manner. Harry peeked in to find a cornucopia of gold coins.

"Fred, George, no!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't accept this."

"Now, now, Harry," Fred said. "It is our obligation to give this to you, Harry."

"Yes, Potter," George added. "You're about to go on a journey where you probably die due to an untimely death."

"So, basically, we need to give this to you now before you die."

"Uh, thanks," Harry finally replied. "I think..."

"Well, better head off, Harry, old chap," Fred told him. "We can't leave the store unminded for long or else all of our joke supplies will go nuts."

"All the best, Harry. Happy Birthday." With those words, both departed in a fierce snap.

Harry could not believe it. Harry was seventeen today. He was officially a man. He could leave the Dursely's. He never had to see them again.

Another crack was heard. This time, a man Harry hardly recognized Apparated in his room. He was wearing blue-grey robes and had pitch-black hair, much like Harry's. He looked quite young.

"Well, well, well." The man looked at Harry quite peculiarly. "If it is not the infamous Harry Potter."

"Who are you?" Harry retorted. He did not like a man that just Apparates in his room on his birthday.

"I, Harry Potter, am your Apparating judge," said he. "Artemis Cauldronburn's the name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Potter. Happy Birthday!"

"H-Hi," Harry still did not feel very comfortable.

"Now, let's start, Potter. I shan't be here too long." The man took out a wand. "Now, let's see. Apparate downstairs. I shall wait for you there." There was a crack and Harry was left, once again, alone in his room. Harry tried to remember to concentrate and to go downstairs. Harry kept trying all summer to practice Apparating and Disapparating. He wanted so much to be able to Apparate anywhere he pleased. He, then, Apparated to the kitchen. He felt dizzy like he always did when he Apparated. But he really wanted to have an Apparating License so he pretended to be fine.

"Oh! POTTER!" Aunt Petunia yelled when she saw a young boy appear in her room from out of nowhere.

"Very good, Potter." Artemis Cauldronburn looked impressed.

"Who are you? Who is this, Boy?" Uncle Vernon bursted in when he heard his wife screech.

"Oh dear! Potter, you did not tell me Muggles were down here," Artemis looked distressed. "_Obliviate!_" Artemis modified their memories so that would not remember any of this. "Now, where would you like to go, Potter?"

"Th-The Burrow," Harry blurted out. That was true. That was the only place he wanted to be at that moment.

"Ah. The Weasley's. I've been meaning to see Bill anyway. Good call, Potter."

"You know Bill?"

"Of course! Bill was my best friend in Hogwarts. I heard he was engaged to that Veela girl. How is he? I haven't seen him in years."

"Uh..." Harry did not know whether he should tell Artemis about Bill being attacked. "M-Maybe you should ask him when you see him."

"I'll do that, Potter," Artemis was pleased. "I'm assuming that once we go there, you will not want to return to this Muggle hell-hole. Grab your things, boy." He just had a thought at that moment. This was the last time he will probably ever see the Dursely's again. Happiness enveloped Harry's soul. Harry did as he was told and Apparated with them. This time, the Apparating lasted longer. He felt dizzy yet again.

"HARRY!" He regained his consciousness when he felt a familiar embrace. He looked down. It was Ginny. The beautiful red-headed daughter of the Weasley family. Ginny and Harry went out last year. He genuinely adored her and she, him. They were perfect for each other. But, Harry could never be with her, though. If he did, the Death-Eaters and possibly Voldemort would go after her first as bait to lure Harry to them. The saga between he and the Dark Arts must be vanquished or else the lives of everyone he loves will be destroyed. He did not want her hurt so he ended it with her at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry looked at her once more. He kissed her on the lips and they quickly separated.

"Ginny." He did not know what came over him. Harry stared at her. She was so beautiful. Her red hair was glowing in the sun.

A disgruntled cough distracted them.

"Potter!" Artemis exclaimed. "If you're quite finished, shall we continue your test."

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione ran to him. She embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"HARRY!" Ron rushed to him as well.

"Fine, Potter," Artemis looked quite upset. "Ten minutes and then, we'll test you."

"HARRY, DARLING," Mrs. Weasley's pudgy self ran to Harry. "What are you doing here? Oh dear! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

Mr. Weasley ran outside and yelled, "HARRY! Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Fleur ran out. Fleur screamed and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry thought he saw Ginny roll her eyes when she did that. Harry loved this feeling. He had not felt like this in a long time. He actually felt...wanted.

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed that...plz review...**


	3. Reunion

**Well, if you thought that Artemis was just some stupid character that this dumb little girl used just for the hell of it...YOU'RE WRONG! well... here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Reunion**

Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed Artemis on both cheeks. "Artemis! Oh my!"

"Good day, Mrs. Weasley," Artemis smiled.

"Bill, come here," she called inside. Bill emerged from his study. He had heavy bags under his eyes and deep scars on his face.

"Art-Artemis?" Bill looked dumbfounded.

"Bill?" Artemis eyes were open extremely wide. "W-What happened to you, Bill?"

"W-What are you doing here, Artemis?" Bill was amazed. "Oh, Harry! Happy Birthday!"

Bill gave Harry a hefty slap on his back.

Artemis ran to Bill and hugged him. They both started to cry.

"W-Wha–" Harry was about to say something but Mrs. Weasley stopped him andthey both leftto the other room.

Once they were there, Harry asked, "Why were they crying, Mrs. Weasley?"

"It's complicated, Harry, dear. It's–" Mrs. Weasley started to cry. "They–" She could not handle it anymore. She started to bawl. Fleur rushed in.

"Muzzer! Muzzer! What is zee matter?" Fleur was genuinely concerned. She hugged Mrs. Weasley. "What happened, 'Arry?"

"I don't know."

That entire day, Harry had an excellent time. Everyone was so happy to see him and Artemis finally finished the Apparating test with Harry. He could Apparate anywhere he wanted now. He was extremely curious as to why everyone was so choked up when Bill and Artemis were so touched when seeing each other. Even Ron and Ginny did not know. The subject was dropped when Mrs. Weasley told them to. They had a small party for Harry and had a great time until it was late. Harry's favourite part was being able to apparate upstairs. They all slept because they were all so exhausted from the partying. For once, Harry actually had a good dream.

It was now morning. Harry decided to lift his lethargic self off of the bed and rushed downstairs. Mrs. Weasley's pleasant face was beaming at him.

"Good morning, Harry, dear. Will it be eggs or French toast?"

"Anything will be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Harry rubbed his tired eyes. He was so tired. Just then, Ginny walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone. Hello, Harry," Ginny said happily. He merely nodded. He could not help admiring her. Her smile was so beautiful. He wanted to just jump out and kiss her but he knew that he had to restrain himself. She was more gorgeous than he had ever remembered.

He stared around the room and could only think that this could possibly be the last time he would be in the Burrow. This could be the last time he would see the smiling Weasley family. What was to become of him? Was he going to die? He, then, snapped out of his depressed phase. He knew his destiny. He was going to finally defeat Voldemort…for all his deceased loved ones: Cedric Diggory, his parents, Sirius Black…Dumbledore. Even if it did mean…Harry, himself, dying.

Bill Weasley came down the stairs.

"G-Good morning, Bill, darling," Mrs. Weasley stuttered. "H-How are you f-f-feeling?"

"I'm alright but a little tired," Bill gave a monstrous yawn. "Is that French toast?" He rose up from his seat and grabbed a whole load and menacingly started chomping away at it.

"Honestly, Bill! You could be such a pig sometimes," Ginny sneered.

"Ginny!" You know that your brother has had a rough night," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Beel!" A voice echoed and trailed down the stairs.

"Yes, my little flower?" Bell shouted back. Gunny made a false vomiting gesture at Harry. He snickered. She stopped when her brother gave her a grim glare.

Fleur entered and kissed Bill. "Good morning, mon Cherie. 'Allo Muzzer," Fleur Delacour said when she entered the room. Mrs. Weasley gave a smile.

Then, Hermione came down the stairs.

"Happy morning, everyone," she said. Ron entered after her.

"Good morning, Mum, Ginny, Bill, Harry, Fleur," After a long pause, he finally said: "G-Good morning, Hermione."

"Hello, R-R-Ronald." They were both very awkward. The thought that Harry previously had returned. He quickly deleted from his mind.

"Er-my-own-nee, are you really going to wear zat?" Fleur told her. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and started eating.

Mr. Weasley emerged from his study. "M-Molly?" And with that, he collapsed.

* * *

**Liked that? well, i'm working on Chapter four. Please Review!**


End file.
